Quiero tenerte
by mrs. Isabella Salvatore
Summary: los dos no pueden estar juntos, ella se siente culpable por estar con el y amarlo como lo hace, el se esta empezando a desesperar por que no encuentra una buena solucion sin que la dañen a ella, los dos estan en desacuerdo total en algunas cosas pero los dos estan consientes de que lo unico que quieren es tenerse. :lemmon:


Quiero tenerte

Una hermosa luna llena daba luz a toda ciudad republica dando el ambiente de paz y tranquilidad que se necesita para dormir, sin embargo un joven alto y apuesto caminaba por los amplios pasillos del templo del aire de una manera sigilosa para que nadie lo viera ya que no quería que nadie se enterara a la habitación a donde iba ya que en todos los aspectos eso estaba prohibido.

Al llegar a la habitación abrió la puerta sin tocar ya que no era necesario, entro y se sentó en el borde de la cama esperando a que apareciera la mujer que lo traía loco. Recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar que era tenuemente iluminado por la luz de la pequeña lámpara de mesa y la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Escucho como la puerta se abría dejando ver la silueta de su amada avatar, quien le sonreía delicadamente, para Mako no había cosa más perfecta en el mundo que no fuera Korra, simplemente no podía verse más hermosa aun con su pelo suelto y su pijama. Se levanto de la cama yendo directamente asía ella donde la agarro por la cintura y le dio un casto beso, beso que ella correspondió con gusto ya que tenía una semana que no estaban juntos.

Esta era como su rutina privada de ambos, podían pasar días enteros sin poder verse por uno y mil motivos pero cuando ellos podían estar juntos se encerraban en ese cuarto devorándose a besos, entregándose caricias desenfrenadas, entregándose el uno al otro totalmente.

-te extrañe- le dijo el al momento de separarse por falta de aire, pegando su frente con la de ella.

-yo también te extrañe- le dijo mostrándole una débil sonrisa, Mako volvió a besar a korra pero esta vez más tranquilo, ella paso su manos por su cuello acariciando su nuca mientras que el la abrazaba de la cintura de una forma muy posesiva.

Al separarse de nuevo por falta de aire ella lo abrazo recargando su cabeza en el espacio de su cuello y hombro y el puso más fuerza en el abrazo.

Podría decirse que ella estaba feliz, después de no verlo por fin lo tenía para ella pero no pudo evitar los remordimientos y en pensar en la realidad de ambos, los dos se amaban pero no podían estar juntos, cada uno tenía un compromiso del que no podían salir tan fácilmente manteniéndolo como su secreto. Un secreto que los acabaría de destruir de dolor a ambos.

Se supone que lo que había comenzado como un error se había vuelto en una adicción. Un error por el hecho de que los dos estaban prohibidos, pero simplemente no pudieron evitar ese sentimiento que se tenían y pronto eso se volvió una adicción. Los dos querían saber que se sentía ser besado por el otro con todo ese amor que tenían dentro, de poder demostrarse ese amor que tanto sentían por el otro. Querían dejar eso en cosa de "una sola noche" pero no lo pudieron evitar.

Se volvieron adictos al sabor de sus labios y de su piel, a las caricias que se entregaban de esa forma tan pasional y expertamente el uno al otro. Simplemente ya no podían dejarse, no querían dejarse aunque esto los metiera en muchos problemas.

-¿en qué tanto piensas?- le pregunto el sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-en que todo esto es enfermizo.

-ya lo sé, pero pronto estaremos juntos sin que nadie no lo prohíba.

-es lo que siempre dices Mako- korra se separo de el para poder verlo a los ojos-¿hasta cuando nos vamos a esconder de todo el mundo?

-korra no empieces-le dijo un poco enojado no quería pensar en eso, por lo menos no esta noche, hoy solo quería tenerla entre sus brazos, sentir sus piernas enrollarse en su cintura pidiendo por mas, oírla decir su nombre de esa manera tan suya para volverlo loco, de confirma que ella solamente era suya.

-no Mako es lo que siempre me dices ¿hasta cuándo nos vamos a encerrar en este maldito cuarto?¿hasta cuando me voy a sentir culpable de amarte como lo hago?¿hasta cuándo voy a seguir siendo tu amante?-le digo con las lagrimas a flor de piel, pero no las iba a dejar salir, no iba a mostrarse débil, no ahora.

-sabes que no lo eres- apretó un poco más el abrazo.

-entonces… ¿Qué somos Mako?- el no contesto, no sabía cómo explicarlo, los dos eran amantes pero jamás dejaría que alguien la rebajara a eso, ella era lo primero, siempre iba a ser lo primero no importaba lo que fueran el la amaba -ya no quiero ser con la que te desquitas cada vez que estas mal, ya no se si quiera seguir con esto.

- tú no eres eso, deja de decir tantas tonterías juntas ¿quieres?, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que me desquito contigo? ¿Cómo puedes imaginar que te usaría para algo como eso? ¿Qué acaso no sabes lo que significas para mí?, si vengo aquí cada noche a hacerte el amor es porque no puedo estar sin ti, tu bien sabes que estoy enamorado de ti ¿Por qué no lo puedes entender?-la separo un poco de el tomando su rostro con ambas manos – de verdad ¿crees que no me importas?

-es que ese es el problema.

-¿de qué carajos hablas?-le digo aun mas enojado.

-de que nunca arreglamos nada, siempre es igual te digo que esto está mal y tú me dices lo mucho que me amas y me das un beso y nunca arreglamos nada.- boto sus brazos para alejarlo y separarse de el, todo esto la estaba haciendo sufrir aun mas.

-y ¿y qué quieres que te diga entonces? ¿Qué se supone que haga?, quieres que te diga que esta mal porque nos amamos, de que engañamos a los que "supuestamente" deberíamos amar, de que al estar con Asami pienso en ti al igual que tu con el imbécil de Iroh- se quedo callado un momento, definitivamente esta muy enojado-¡oh! Ya se mejor para arreglar todo esto salimos, despertamos a todos y les decimos que somos amantes ¿Qué te parece eso?

-ya déjalo Mako contigo no se puede hablar-digo ella con la voz quebrada, ya no quería pelear, ya no quería sufrir.

-¿tú no querías que arregláramos esto?, bien arreglémoslo hablemos de lo mucho que te necesito tanto como tu a mi, de cómo nos ponemos cuando tenemos más de una semana sin vernos, de cómo me dan celos cuando te veo con el idiota de Iroh, del hecho de no poder estar juntos, de lo mucho que nos deseamos- le digo volviendo a abrazarla y apretándola más contra si, mirándola a eso ojos que le quitaban el sueño-¿Qué me vas a decir ahora? Porque yo no puedo vivir sin tus abrazos, sin tus caricias, sin tus besos, sin tu cuerpo, no puedo estar sin ti.

Mako pego su frente a la de korra acercando mas sus labios a cada palabra que decía.

-es demasiado enfermizo.

-no me importa ya te dije que no te voy a dejar-deposito un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

-vamos a lastimar a muchas personas cuando se enteren de esto-digo irónica ella al tan solo imaginar las caras de todos cuando supieran.

-korra lo que menos me importa en estos momentos son los demás-dijo usando ese tono tan lastimero, separándose un poco de ella.

-pero…-la frase quedo incompleta ya que el muy tramposo la beso. Fue un beso desesperado, donde se buscaban como locos, donde no eran ni el oficial perfecto ni el destinado a casarse con la gran heredera Sato, ni la gran avatar con un compromiso enorme con el mundo, ni la prometida del futuro señor del fuego. No solamente eran Mako y Korra, solamente dos enamorados que se amaba con locura porque no lo podían hacer con libertad como ellos querían. Todo esto se había salido de control, era una especie de broma bastante cruel porque ni ellos, ni nadie, ni siquiera los mismos espíritus acababan de entender ese amor tan loco y desenfrenado que ellos sentían.

Se separaron por falta de aire, donde ella lo abrazo, quería sentirlo suyo ¿acaso era pecado querer tenerlo solo para ella?, ya no quería seguir imaginándose como seria su vida si los papeles se invertían, no ella quería vivirlo.

-sabes que te amo, te lo he dicho un millón de veces

-yo también te amo- le dio un corto beso en los labios para que volviera a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

Era algo enfermizo, masoquista pero los dos se habían vuelto tan dependientes del otro. Desde esa noche que paso lo que jamás debió de pasar lo único que hizo fue hacer mas fuerte ese amor que se sentía, basto solo una noche para que confirmaran que no podían estar sin el otro.

-¿Mako?

-korra ya no quiero seguir pensando en lo que va a pasar después, solo quiero tenerte entre mis brazos y hacerte mía-la separo un poco de el para besarla y tratar de transmitirle todo eso que el sentía por ella.

Korra correspondió ese beso atrayéndolo mas a ella tal vez le hiciera caso y no iba a pensar en lo que pasara después y dejaría que su Mako hiciera lo que quisiera con ella.

Dejo sus labios dirigiéndose a su cuello dejando una marca que daba a entender que era de el , ella llevo sus manos hacia la camisa de el quitándola completamente para empezar a acariciar su espalda, mientras que el dirigió sus manos por la espalda de su korra por debajo de la blusa haciendo que ella se estremeciera y dejara salir un pequeño gemido. Sonrío contra su piel, no importaba cuantas veces le había hecho el amor siempre obtenía el mismo resultado y eso lo ponía muy feliz.

Le quito la blusa recorriendo con sus manos la cintura de ella, korra empezó a recorrer el elástico de su pantalón provocando que el soltara un gemido brutal.

Mako llevo sus manos hasta la cadera de ella despojándola del pequeño short que tenia dejándola completamente en ropa interior, sentía como ella le acariciaba su cabeza y trataba de reprimir esos gemidos que eran solamente para el. Se quito de su cuello y la miro a los ojos acariciando tiernamente su mejilla acompañado de una tierna sonrisa, junto su frente con la de ella.

-no sabes cuánto te necesito- la volvió a besar de nuevo y como pasaba el tiempo el beso se volvió más demandante, más pasional, más intenso pero sin perder del todo el toque tierno.

-te…amo...-le dijo en medio del beso y aferrándola mas de la cintura-eres…mi…a- le volvió a susurrar contra sus labios.

-lo …se…-le respondió ella de la misma manera aferrándose mas a su nuca, sus manos fueron bajando delicadamente por la espalda de su maestro fuego hasta llegar al elástico de su pantalón para quitárselo y dejarlo en las misma condiciones que ella .

Mako arrastro a korra hacia la cama , donde el se sentó y acto seguido la sentó a ella en sus piernas para poder besarla mejor. Las manos de Mako fueron hasta los nudos de los vendajes para quitárselos dejando ver ese perfecto pecho que lo volvía mas loco de lo que ya estaba.

-Mako….-dejo salir en un pequeño gemido al sentirlo besar cuidadosamente cada parte de su pecho, el sabia como torturarla y sacarla de su poca cordura , sentía que cada parte de ella temblada y juraría que si Mako no la tuviera tan firmemente agarrada con sus brazos de esa manera tan posesiva ya se hubiera caído. Trataba de reprimir esos gemidos ya que Mako sabia perfectamente en que parte del cuerpo de la avatar tocar, besar y acariciar para volverla loca y lograr que solo gimiera para el, el ya lo sabia perfectamente pero eso no quería decir que se lo iba a confirmar, así que apretó mas fuerte la boca para evitar cualquier sonido.

-deja de hacer eso…-susurro contra su piel con una sonrisa arrogante-tu y yo sabemos que esto te vuelve loca…-volvió a besar su pecho logrando un débil gemido por parte de ella haciendo que el ampliara esa sonrisa de su cara.

Sintió como lo jalaba del pelo para volver a besarlo con esa pasión que siempre los envolvía, korra se dirigió a su cuello empezando a morderlo .Mako se desespero tomándola de los brazos para que ella quedara debajo de el. De nuevo empezó con los besos, primero a sus mejillas sonrojadas bajando hasta el cuello y al pecho y bajando aun mas hasta su vientre. No importaba cuantas veces la había encerrado en ese cuarto ni mucho menos cuantas veces le había hecho el amor siempre que estaba con ella algo en el se desconectaba y solo podía pensar en ella , en sus manos acariciándolo de esa forma tan dulce del sabor de su piel y de saber que ella era suya que siempre lo seria y el siempre seria el único en su vida.

Sintió las manos de su amada avatar viajar hasta el elástico de sus bóxers para poder quitárselos obteniendo un gemido casi animal de su parte. Mako sonrió arrogante, ¿Cómo tenía el descaro de pedirle que se alejara de ella? el no la quería lejos al contraria la quería dentro de su vida para que la siguiera complicando, por mas cursi que sonara quería seguir con esta loca historia de amor y no ponerle un final, solo quería tenerla para el, no quería compartirla con nadie. De pronto sintió como las caderas de ella empezaban a moverse de manera involuntaria haciendo que sus pelvis se rozaran, dejo escapar un gemido, puso con cuidado sus manos en la cadera de ella.

-quédate quieta korra, no te quiero lastimar-le susurro en su oído, sintiendo como temblaba. Aprovechando que sus manos se encontraban ahí, le fue quitando lentamente lo que le quedaba de ropa, quedando así igual que el.

Volvió a besarla en los labios, acariciando todo su cuerpo quería memorizarlo todo, no sabía hasta cuando la volvería a tener entre sus brazos.

-M…Mako

-dime- le dijo mientras volvía a su cuello.

-te….amo-se separo de ella para verla a los ojos y sonreírle, le dio un tierno beso en los labios mientras separa sus piernas con cuidado, le dio otro beso en la frente mientras entraba en ella con mucho cuidado.

-yo también te amo linda- le dijo mostrando su mejor sonrisa, empezó a moverse lento y conforme pasaba el tiempo aumento la velocidad, estaba perdiendo el juicio era algo que no podía evitar el tan solo hecho de sentirla a ella debajo de el, susurrando su nombre con otras cosas que no lograba entender, sintiendo sus piernas que se aferraban a su cintura pidiendo por mas y su cadera que le seguía el ritmo a la suya, simplemente era perfecto.

-Mako…- aumento la velocidad aun mas , mientras ella recorría su espalda sintiendo como su maestro fuego le demostraba que la amaba.

El tomo una de las manos de ella y las entrelazo , hundió su cabeza en su cuello mientras disfrutaba de todo lo que Korra le estaba haciendo sentir en esos momentos.

Ella llego al orgasmo mientras el siguió entrando un poco más para después desplomarse sobre ella, la respiración de ambos era agitada y sentían que sus corazones se iban a salir de sus pechos.

-nunca me vuelvas a decir que te deje-se levanto un poco apoyándose en sus codos- por que no te pienso hacer caso-le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-¿entonces que vamos a hacer?- le pregunto ella mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello negro de el.

-no lo se, ya se nos ocurrirá algo, pero no quiero que te sigas sintiendo culpable cada vez que estas conmigo.

-yo nunca…

-korra no soy tonto, y se que te sientes culpable por engañar a l imbécil ese que no te merece.

-no es así, Mako yo…

-te prometo que todo esto se va a arreglar- la volvió a besar, no sabía bien el cómo iba a solucionar todo esto pues sabía que decir la verdad traería consecuencias, pero haría todo lo posible por verla feliz. La abrazo de la cintura e invirtió las posiciones quedando el abajo y ella encima.

-¿te piensas quedar?

-sí, hoy quiero estar contigo, a eso vine linda-le dijo sonriendo, ella también sonrió y lo abrazo mas fuerte, se sentía feliz, ya no se quería preocupar por nada ya después pensaría en como arreglar todo esto por ahora solo dormiría abrazada del hombre que mas amaba.

-¿Qué seria de mi vida sin ti eh?

-no lo se- le digo mostrando una sonrisa.

El también sonrió, le quito un mecho rebelde que estaba en su cara y después la beso, terminado el beso ella se acomodo mejor en sus brazos, ya no quería pensar tan solo quería sentirlo.

Poco a poco korra se fue quedando dormida, Mako no pudo evitar sonreír le encantaba sentir la suavidad de su piel contra la de el, tendría que pensar en algo para arreglar su situación, no importaba si le tenia que romper el corazón de Asami o si le rompieran la cara todas las fuerzas armadas de la nación del fuego, la verdad no le interesaba lo único que le importaba era seguir teniéndola a ella.

ella no era del tipo de mujer que le salieran todas esas cosas cursis y el era un poco cerrado en ese aspecto y era eso que cuando alguno de los dos


End file.
